spirited away
by younice
Summary: a sequel to the original story. A 10 years love story between chihiro and haku. How would these two meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Haku! Remember! Don't forget me and don't forget us!. Please remember that!'

'I will, now go on, and don't turn back till you reach the end of the tunnel!'

As Chihiro went through the dark tunnel to reach her parents, the flashback stops and she was back to reality on her bed looking at the childhood photos. Its been a full 10 years since she left. she miss Lin, grandfather kamaji,no face, zeniba and boh.

But most importantly, she miss HAKU the most. The boy who helped her when she is at her most defenseless self,When she she at her most helpless self. When she is at her most frightened time. And when she dint know how to take the first step. It seems their meeting was fate. If haku never comes out from the bathe house, she will never meet him and would never have been able to save her parents from yubaba. She would be so lost and trapped in that place forever.

And she will never fall in love with him

But now, she really hopes she is still living there, at least she can see haku and the rest everyday.

'Sign...that's how things work out yeah? There are some things which you can never go back no matter how hard or how much you tried. But even still, i want to. I wish to see him. The promise we made is still valid within my heart. At least...in me...'

Throwing herself back to the bed chihiro looks up at the ceiling and pictured haku's face. The hair band on her hand twinkled as she played with it. Very soon sleep creep up to her as she curled up to one side of her bed, with tears streaming down to one side of her cheek. the dream continued to replay its part , silently inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

2 and a half years pass without chihiro by his side was making him less like a was not once that he had not got remembered of her in his every day.

Everywhere he went, everything he touches ,everything he sees has chihiro image on. He was still the cold and emotionless self as usual but deep down he knew there was an unspoken love inside in him. The moment when chihiro let go of his hand was the moment he knew things will never be the same anymore. He will still be aging ; the sun and moon will still be working its shifts, the bathe house will still be moving on, but, he won't be.

2 and a half years for him felt like a robotic lifestyle.

'Haku! Where are you? Can you come to the bathe house for a while?!'

Lin's voice came , breaking the silence into haku's thoughts and his quiet room. Ever since haku got his name back, he had break free of yubaba's spell and was no longer working for her. She has since retired to a small cottage in a country side which was quite nearby to zeniba's house. Boh has decided to grow up and take over the business from his mother. Haku and lin were therefore assigned to help boh to run the business as there was still a number of things he had yet to learn.

'coming! '

Came haku's voice. Lin was still impatient and loud, but surprisingly two of them work out well together, although there was still arguments between the two of them, they seems to be able to find a way to solve the problem . Though lin had stated she wanted to get back her name and quit, she stayed on. It seems she has grown to like this job of hers.

'You are still thinking of her right? Its been 2 plus years and maybe more than 2 years in chihiro's world. She might already has forgotten you, and even if she didn't , she would have moved on with her life. There's nothing more two of you could do to meet again. I hate to tell you this haku, but please just move on, alright?'

Lin's voice suddenly interrupted haku who was serious at his work. He put down his brush and turn to look at lin and went back to his job. The rest of the day were silence between them.

Things were definitely not getting any better for him. Lin's words came rushing in like a series of wave that stirred up the emotions he had suppressed well within him.

Taking a stroll outside the bathe house, he found himself walking towards the bridge,.the first time he saw her, the expression she gave to him and he instinctively knew he had to protect this girl. Could it helped to make things better if he has a memory lane to walk to and start everything again?

Pulling out his sword, he started waving in the air,under the clear moon. Whenever he thought of chihiro, he would started practicing his sword skills. Somehow or rather, it helped him to clear his mind for a little while.

meanwhile in one of the rooms, boh and lin were watching him from upstairs.

'His sword skills is getting better day by day'

Lin opened her mouth and said as she watched him practiced

' If that's the way haku wants to clear his mind, he would soon be a very skillful swordsman'

came boh's reply.

Both of them smiled and exit the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Getting ready for work, chihiro was in front of the mirror brushing her long brown hair and checking her clothes. She choose to put on a set of clothes which look classic but nice on her. Mood seems to direct her dressing. Tying her hair using what zeniba had given her. Chihiro went downstairs to the kitchen and make breakfast.

No longer living with her parents, she seems to be able to sort out her life well.

Now working as a gallery manager . Chihiro seems to be a beautiful and a serious girl at work and has attracted lots of guys But she never seems to be able to open her heart to anyone else again and she remains single in her own way- at least that's what the others sees in her. From the young willful innocent girl , she has transformed to a women who is quiet, peaceful and appears to be calm at any situations. Now being courteous and decisive, she manages the art gallery pretty well. The workload is heavy but she picks up energy fast whenever she sees the art work of a dragon that is display in the gallery.

A picture of haku in his dragon form looking back at her with his protective emerald eyes was what makes chihiro feels worthwhile. Looking back,she enroll herself in an art school was only because she wanted to draw a better image of haku. From a girl who is clueless in art, chihiro sure does work very hard for it. Her bedroom was filled with pictures, sketches of haku and the bathe house, and practically everything and everyone she sees in the spirit world. From the people she meets in the bathe house to the surroundings she sees in that world. On sundays she likes to sit by the window sills and watch the picture she drew of haku. Would staring at him makes him comes out from the picture? Chihiro smiles absent- mindedly at the picture and went to make herself a cup of green tea


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Haku sense it! He had that small tingling sense every now and then. He knew chihiro was thinking of him... well, maybe? He had very little assurance in himself actually. Does chihiro likes him as much as he does? Or chihiro just can't over with the spirit world?

'Sign, i really need to see you now. Another thirty minutes i will be done with my skill. Please wait for me for a while!'

Morning, chihiro wokes up with a throbbing headache. It's been a long time since she has such pain in her head. Usually she gets a bit of cold or cough but she will just brush it off seeing a doctor but this time round, the throbbing pain was so much that she has to apply leave from her job to see a doctor. Getting dressed, she went out light-headed and see a doctor before buying okayu ( congee) home to eat as lunch.

Just as she was about to put her key through the keyhole to open the house door, the dizziness caused by her throbbing pain has caused her too much and her lunch pack fell to the floor before she hits the ground.

'Chihiro!'

A man holding her in one swift shouting for her name was the last thing she remembered.

The next thing she knew, she was already on her bed with a bowl of okayu beside her.

' how did i...? Oh my god! Did a thief break in? Oh dear! I need to check my things!'

 _ **thanks guys for staying with my story till this chapter. this is actually the first story that i decided to write. i have been a HUGE fan of spirited away ( and hayao miyazaki) and was kinnda disappointed that there wasn't any sequel to it. i therefore decided to find fan fictions after so many years XD. i had kept thinking what will happen if they were to meet years later! read a few and decided hey! why not i wrote one myself? there sure are flaws in it but please pardon me for i am really a newbie and i am actually getting stress up on how to write perfectly and to pay small details on the story itself and how to create more 'stories', cuz if i don't , i won't be able to prolong this story alr! T^T**_


	5. Chapter 5

Going down by the stairs to the living room, she pass by her kitchen and saw a tall figure crouching down keeping the pots and the plates into her cabinet. His left profile makes chihiro froze for that moment and she went dumb. The world and her heart seems to come to a stop when the figure turns his head around and look at her. It was the appearance of the boy she has been dying to see again! The familiar look! The guy she has been dreaming and thinking of for the past ten years! She went breathless for seconds before tears welled up into her eyes. the tall figure saw her and broke into smiles but immediately comes up to her and hug her. Being almost one head shorter than haku now, chihiro buried her face into haku's shirt and smelled his 'earthy' smell for the first time. She hugs him tighter , closing her eyes, keeps telling herself that this is the real haku she is feeling for she is afraid she will lose touch of haku's body warmth. Locking his image into her rims of her tears. few minutes later, haku let go of his embrace and tilt his head down to see chihiro's face, cupping her face into his large hands

' how are you feeling? Better now?'

Haku's concern look and worried tone makes her smile. Chihiro looks up to him and saw his emerald eyes and smiled ,shaking her head. not answering him with any words. She just keeps staring at haku's face and realize the boy had changed so much now. His contour were still the same but his features has gotten more sharper. The eyes were the same as before but the feeling is different. It's as if all these years of his pain are telling chihiro through his eyes. She frowns slightly and was about to ask how's his life when haku suddenly turned away and lead her by the hand, making their way to the living room.

'Haku, how did you come here?' chihiro voice came from behind.

' i have been practicing my skills in order to see you through your dream. My initial plan was to enter into your dreams and find you. And when i was finally done with practicing my skill , I tested it right away but i have no idea it worked the moment i said your name. And when i succeed, i saw you falling to the ground, so i carried you back into your house '

Haku carried me? I must be so heavy! Oh-my-gosh! But quickly leaving the thoughts at one side, she has one very important question for him. Why did he took such a long time? It's been a full ten years before he appeared before her. Chihiro wasn't feeling angry anymore, all these years of waiting has turn her emotions from angry to upset to sad and to helpless. Keeping a calm but hurt tone, chihiro went ahead and asked.

' My world and your world is different. In my world, i took only two and a half years to reach to you, but in your world, counting using your time, i took a full ten years. I am terribly sorry, chihiro. Since there was no more other ways to reach out to you and tell you. I could only keep shouting for your name in my heart and telling myself that i will reach and find you one day' pausing for a moment.

Breathing in and out . He slowly let out his words one by one: 'Different world' ,

'Different time ' gradually coming closer towards her

'Or even different skies, i will definitely meet up with you someday' Finally, he stood right before her.

Not knowing what to do after hearing what haku had said, chihiro stood rooted to the ground,mouth open, letting him come closer and closer. Putting his arms around her back and letting her feel his heartbeat once again. Chihiro cried. So loudly. The times when she was unsure if haku still remember that promise, the times when she felt like giving up and the times when she cried for no unknown reasons at nights.. The painful tugging and pulling from her heart and sudden change of her mood. All of it was because of haku! He was the reason why she just suddenly cried! He has all along being shouting out for her name in his heart and she feels it in her heart too! It must be!

Hearing chihiro's cries, haku felt pain in his heart too. The girl he protects and love with all his might is crying so badly and hard now. He could only hug her more tighter and swears upon his very life that he is not going to let her drop a tear ever again. He doesn't mind if chihiro does not love him the way he felt for her, but he is still going to protect her, even it means wanting his life.

 **should i said something on this chapter too? hahaha...thankful to get inspiration of this chapter through music. edited again and again before deciding to upload this chapter today...could have done it yesterday though..but meh , hope u guys enjoy and thanks for staying with this story. * bows***


	6. Chapter 6

**finally got time to publish this post! so many things happening during these days! phew~~**

Chapter 6:

When chihiro has calm down for a bit, haku let go of his embrace and look at her in the face. Wiping her tears from her face.

' Is your head still hurting? Do you want to go and lie down a for a while?

Holding her hand once more, haku leads her to the stairs and brings her to the bedroom.

' Even though this is my second time coming inside your room, i still am amazed to see so many pictures of me and the rest hanging around your bedroom walls' he laughs with a chuckle.

' I am a gallery manager..of course there's a need to improve my drawings. If not i am going to get fired. You don't know what is a gallery manager right? I will show you what it is' came chihiro's confident and cheeky reply. She glance at him quickly, caught a glimpse and she bit her lips and a smile form. Haku was still looking around the room and didn't realize chihiro's expression

'Haku! Would you mind getting out of my room and wait for me in the living room? You know, the one where we were at just now? Make yourself at home while i get dressed, and then i will settle your clothes' pointing to haku's clothes while he look down on his wafuku (和服)

'Nowadays in my world, men don't wear hakama anymore, unless they are going for a extremely formal occasions and to tea ceremonies,weddings and funerals. So i am going to dress you up like a normal japanese guy'

' but..i thought your head is still hurting? '

'no more! I am alive and well!' chihiro then proceeds to make a ballet turn for haku to see before pushing him out of the room and asking him to wait downstairs.

Haku took his time and explore the house. It has been maybe an hour? at chihiro's house but he never took sight of the surroundings, he notice a medium size garden at the backyard. Green grasses grows around the pond with a small size Buddha sitting by the side and a stone lantern towering over the pond. Pebbles all over the ground with bridges paved as pavements . Goldfishes swimming in the water. The interior of the house was simple with a living room, a kitchen, a bath room and finally a bedroom on the second floor.

Chihiro finally comes out from her room and haku saw her wearing a one piece collar blue vintage dress. Her long hair down with her bangs top with a hat She looks elegant in it. He thought

'Let's go!' Wearing her high knee brown boots and taking her bag, Haku followed her out of the house. Seeing the sights he never seen before. Looking back at chihiro, he notice her puffy eyes and reach out his hand to touch. Chihiro was so alarmed that she stop and look at haku. 'my puffy eyes' and she went embarrassed. Both of them laugh.

'Don't cry in future anymore. You are pretty, and puffy eyes aren't looking nice on your face ' chihiro blush and nods in agreement to it.

When chihiro finish shopping for him, she took haku to a nearby shopping mall and ask him to change in the toilet. Undoubtedly, he came out looking very nice in his Kireime-kei.. She stood in front of him, giving him the O mouth expression.

'what's wrong? I don't look nice in it?''

'no, wow! You look wow!'

'chihiro! It's a surprise to see you here! Aren't you suppose to be at home resting? ' a familiar voice came from behind. Chihiro's eyes went big and turn around

trying to hide haku behind her back, chihiro reply 'hi daichi! I..got a friend over at my house, he is from another country and is having holiday here for a few days. I will tell boss later too'

'Oh, i see' while the two guys meet each other eyes.

Daichi turned his attention to chihiro and ask if she is all right, chihiro smiled and nod her head. But the next moment, he reached his hand to her forehead, trying to feel her temperature by himself. Chihiro went shocked for a second before she saw a hand holding daichi's beside her left temple. She turn sideways and was surprised to see haku's hand stopping daichi's

' she had said she is all right, and i will be by her side to take care of her too'. Haku's green eyes were glowing. But daichi's eyes were still fixed on him. Chihiro went flustered and pulled haku's hands to walk off before hastily said a ' call you later' to daichi.

' what do you think you are doing? !' chihiro stopped walking and turn to look at haku. ' i see the way you react and your expression, so i thought i would be helping you... And...i don't like the way he sees you ' haku averted chihiro's eyes as he continued the last few words from his sentence. The breeze from their surroundings blew past them, carrying away the last few words with it. Chihiro blinked, twice, She thought she heard wrong, but when she saw haku's serious face, it dawned on her that he was really telling her that. The afternoon sun bathed into his right profile, wind blowing gently on his hair. This was the same guy she saw earlier on in her kitchen and the same guy who taught her what love is. Chihiro 's shoulders lessen as two of them enjoyed the breeze and the afternoon silence .in telepathic powers.


End file.
